Subsea connection assemblies are known, which typically comprises two facing stab plates or junction plates which each comprises a set of male connectors and female connectors that are brought together when the stab plates are moved towards each other. In order to provide mutual alignment between the two plates, it is common to arrange guide pins that extend out from one stab plate and which will enter a guide funnel in the opposite plate. An example of such a solution is disclosed in international patent application publication WO2008039887.
Patent application publication GB2486900 discloses a stab plate having a support that allows it to slide and thereby to become aligned along two perpendicular directions. In addition, the support comprises a pivot which allows the face of the stab plate to align its angle with respect to an opposite stab plate. One of the stab plates is provided with two guide pins which are adapted to be received in facing guide funnels of the opposite stab plate.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,065 describes a connector assembly having a plurality of male and female connectors adapted to be used subsea. Typically, the connector can be operated with a remotely operated vehicle (ROV). Two facing stab plates are aligned and then moved towards each other to obtain connection between the male and female connectors. One stab plate comprises a guide post that enters a guide sleeve when the two stab plates approach each other.
By using at least two guide pins and facing guide funnels, one is able to align both the mutual position and mutual angle between two stab plates. To achieve this, however, the engagement path of the guide pins within the guide funnels needs to be sufficiently large. In some cases, having such a large engagement path is not desirable. An example of such a case may be a case where one wants to reduce the movement of the lines to which the connectors are connected.